Eight Gates
The Eight Gates is available after your main character reach Lv.90 (the icon will appear under Functions). In this feature you can strengthen your main character, by obtaining "Vigor" during "training" with Lee and Spending it in each of the Eight Gates. Game Help: There are 2 main windows - Lee's Guide and Open the Eight Gates which you can switch between by using the button in the upper left corner. 'Lee's Guide' This place serves as a training ground, where you can obtain Vigor points needed for getting Talent Points in Eight Gates (and also get some S.Ability points). You have 20 free attempts every day. Depending on your VIP, you can buy several (amount depends on your current VIP level) new attempts. Price is 20 Gold or Coupons per 1 additional attempt. There are 3 ways of training: Gentle Guide * The first attempt cost you 100.000 Silver. * There is a chance to receive 1 green, blue or purple treasure. Nightmare Guide * Each attempt cost you 50 Gold or Coupon. * There is a chance to receive 1-2 green, blue, purple or golden treasure. Hellish Guide * Each attempt cost you 100 Gold or Coupon. * There is a chance to receive 2-4 blue, purple, golden or red treasure. Once you choose your training Guide, you will see your reward and you have 3 options: * You can stop your current training and receive the displayed reward. * You can pay 100 Gold for a chance to double your reward. * You can pay 200 Gold to double your reward. This can be continued til your attempts are depleted.(you are not tied to one Guide when you choose it for the first time). Reward list (Green, Blue, Purple, Golden and Red Treasures are displayed from top to bottom). Note: Your current amount of Vigor points is displayed in the upper left corner of the screen, next to your Coupons. 'Open the Eight Gates' As stated in the name, there are 8 progressively opened gates. Each contain several Talent Points which are raising some of your stats and you can activate them one by one with the Vigor points received from your training. Once you activate all Talent Points in one Gate, you will receive a ' New Talent' affecting several of your stats, and the next Gate is unlocked for you. Gate of Opening = This Gate is opened when your main ninja reach Lv.90 and get access to Eight Gate function. When you activate all Talent Points, your main ninja will receive the following New Talent: Increase Force or Chakra and Agility by percent. Increase Damage Rate by 8%, Avoid-Injury Rate by 6%, and Avoid Fury Reduction.'' |-| Gate of Healing = To unlock this Gate, your main ninja must reach Lv.100 and complete the previous Gate of Opening. When you activate all Talent Points, your main ninja will receive the following New Talent: Increase Force or Chakra and Agility by percent. Increase Damage Rate by 12%, Avoid-Injury Rate by 9%, and Avoid Fury Reduction and Stun.'' |-| Gate of Life = To unlock this Gate, your main ninja must reach Lv.110 and complete the previous Gate of Healing. When you activate all Talent Points, your main ninja will receive the following New Talent: Increase Force or Chakra and Agility by percent. Increase Damage Rate by 16%, Avoid-Injury Rate by 12%, and Avoid Fury Reduction, Stun and Fury Forbid.'' |-| Gate of Pain = To unlock this Gate, your main ninja must reach Lv.120 and complete the previous Gate of Life. When you activate all Talent Points, your main ninja will receive the following New Talent: Increase Force or Chakra and Agility by percent. Increase Damage Rate by 20%, Avoid-Injury Rate by 15%, and Avoid Fury Reduction, Stun, Fury Forbid and Chaos.'' |-| Gate of Limit = To unlock this Gate, your main ninja must reach Lv.1 RI Lv.10 and complete the previous Gate of Pain. When you activate all Talent Points, your main ninja will receive the following New Talent: |-| Gate of View = To unlock this Gate, your main ninja must reach Lv.1 RI Lv.20 and complete the previous Gate of Limit. When you activate all Talent Points, your main ninja will receive the following New Talent: |-| Gate of Wonder = To unlock this Gate, your main ninja must reach Lv.2 RI Lv.10 and you must complete the previous Gate of View. When you activate all Talent Points, your main ninja will receive the following New Talent: |-| Gate of Death = To unlock this Gate, your main ninja must reach Lv.2 RI Lv.20 and complete the previous Gate of Wonder. When you activate all Talent Points, your main ninja will receive the following New Talent: |-| __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Attribute Category:Daily Course Category:Guides